The technology disclosed in this specification is relates to a computer system including one or more storage systems, and more specifically, relates to a volume migration in a virtualization environment in which the storage area is virtualized.
In a computer system in which a host computer and a storage system connect with each other via a storage area network (SAN), there is known a technology using a storage area on the storage system as a virtual volume. According to the technology disclosed in JP 2005-115506 A, for example, the computer system includes a virtualization apparatus (virtualization switch 11) that provides a virtual volume. The virtualization apparatus associates one or more real areas on the storage system with a virtual volume (virtual volume 100). The host computer issues an input/output request to the virtual volume. The virtualization apparatus converts the input/output request into the input/output request relative to a real area corresponding to the virtual volume and transfers the converted request.